


Sweet Things

by triggerlil



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Sharing Clothes, Tea, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: "Is that my shirt" and "you're lucky you're cute."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660129
Comments: 15
Kudos: 152





	Sweet Things

“Is that my shirt?” Harry asked, looking Draco up and down appreciatively as he came out of the bedroom.

“So, what if it is?” He smirked, waltzing into the kitchen wearing Harry’s favourite Holyhead Harpies shirt, leaning against the counter while Harry brewed their tea. He had let his hair grow out since their days at Hogwarts, and it hung loosely around his shoulders, surprisingly untangled for someone who had just rolled out of bed.

“It’s comfy isn’t it,” Harry said, as he spooned the tea bags out of their cups.

“Very, I might have to keep it for myself.”

Harry glowered playfully, “you’re lucky you’re cute.”

“Very lucky,” Draco simpered, moving around to press kisses down Harry’s shoulders. Draco’s hair soft and tickling against his bare back.

“Do you take sugar and milk?” Harry asked, trying to ignore the rush of feeling running down his abdomen. He liked his own tea strong, with just a touch of milk, never sugar. 

“I like sweet things,” Draco smiled against Harry’s skin, wrapping his arms around Harry to dole out his own amount of sugar, stirring it gracefully.

“I like sweet things, too,” Harry said, turning around playfully to press a kiss to Draco’s lips. He buried his face into Draco’s shoulder, enjoying the mixture of his and Draco’s scents combined. He could get used to this—waking up to Draco and his sassy remarks, making tea for them every morning, figuring out what Draco liked. It wasn’t Draco that was lucky, he thought, but himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! And if you liked this please consider leaving a comment, they help inspire me to keep writing~ 🥰


End file.
